fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Song of Guitardo Special Edition 6
Lothor finally climbs his way out of the Abyss of Evil. Disguising himself as his now-captive twin brother (Sensei Watanabe), Lothor tricks Shane, Dustin, and Tori into donning the Wind Morphers, sabotaged to make them his slaves, his own evil Rangers! With them, and a pair of monsters he picked up in the Abyss, Lothor sieges the Wind Academy, and captures the students once more. Marah & Kapri, always looking out for themselves, reluctantly resume their status in their uncle's army. Meanwhile, Blake comes to Reefside for a Motocross tournament, and begins a flirtation with Kira. It isn't long before Cam contacts him and his brother Hunter, about the current situation regarding their old teammates. The evil Wind Rangers, with Kelzaks and the two Monster Generals by their side, head on a march of destruction. Hayley & Tommy, noticing a blanket of evil spreading over the state of California from the re-opened Abyss, become aware of this rampage. The three main DinoThunder Rangers are sent to stop them, and holding back so as to not destroy the fellow Rangers, are beaten by the evil Winds. And Mesogog dispatches Elsa to offer Lothor their aid in the assistance of the destruction of the world... Cam, Blake, and Hunter head into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their stolen powers, and run into some resistance, in the form of Zurgane, Kelzaks, and a few previously destroyed monsters. They nearly plunge into the depths, but their Sensei arrives in time to save them. Mesogog and Lothor form an alliance, with Mesogog providing the plan and Lothor providing the Evilized Wind Rangers. The three Winds Ninjas face off against the main three DinoThunder teens, in an unmorphed showdown, leading up to Dino Gem powers vs Ninja powers, Conner vs Shane, Ethan vs Dustin, Kira vs Tori. It's fairly enough matched a battle, and right when it's about to move up to morphed, Cam, Blake & Hunter show up. They trick their three spellbound teammates into giving up their evilly-enchanted Power Discs for their original ones, thus breaking the spell! The combined forces of Mesogog and Lothor's troops are assembled, so the combined forces of the Ninja Storm and DinoThunder Rangers all come together to stop them. The 11 Rangers pair off: the two Reds take on Lothor's newest Abyss-spawn Generals, utilizing their Cycles, weapons, and eventually, a double-dose of Battlizer power; Blue Wind and Yellow DT double team on Elsa; Yellow Wind and Blue DT, on their Cycles (including the Hover), take on a few previously-destroyed monsters; Black DT, and Navy & Crimson Thunders team-up against Zurgane; and Green Samurai & White DT face the Wolfblades and the three teams of footsoldiers, using a boost of Super Dino and Super Samurai powers. But it's Marah & Kapri who save the day, by showing their true colors in swiping their uncle's bottle, and freeing the captured ninjas. Seems they were also behind rescuing Sensei! Lothor hasn't time to let this loss sink in, as Mesogog challenges him to a duel. The fight rages in his lab, leading to Mesogog reverting Lothor into his basic genetic material, kept harmlessly preserved forever in one of his chemical jars. Seems Lothor's extraction of their powers have brought an end to the Ninja Storm Rangers' powers for good, but their new friends, the DinoThunders, are continuing on the good fight for them. Blake wins his motocross race, as the combined teams cheer him on, and Marah & Cassidy see each other in passing, finding the other stunning, but themselves prettier. After the Power Rangers participate in a charity skydive, a giant egg is unearthed in Angel Grove. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa investigate the egg, and release the creature inside - Ivan Ooze, whom Zordon had trapped him inside the egg six thousand years ago. Once released, Ooze left to seek revenge on Zordon. He disguises himself as a carnival wizard and gives free jars of purple ooze to children. Fred Kelman, the Rangers' young friend, buys a jar, and brings it home. Later, his father finds the jar and inspects the ooze. When he pulls some out of the jar, mysterious charges of purple electricity go through him, putting him under the control of Ivan Ooze along with all of the other parents of Angel Grove. Apparently this ooze only affects adults, as it is later seen that the children and teens are not affected and are playing with the ooze. When the Power Rangers are sent to fight Ivan's Ooze Men, the Command Center is left defenseless, allowing Ivan Ooze to destroy it, almost killing Zordon and weakening and slightly diswiring Alpha 5 in the process. Due to the destruction, the Power Rangers lose their powers, and they must go on a quest to find new Ninjetti powers on the distant planet of Phaedos. When Ivan sends his Tengu Warriors after the Rangers, they are assisted by Dulcea, who bestows upon the Rangers new Ninja powers based on the six Ninja animals: the Falcon, the Ape, the Bear, the Wolf, the Crane, and the Frog. Dulcea directs the Rangers to find the Ninjetti Temple to find the Great Power on their own, as she will age rapidly if she takes one step off the plateau. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur skeleton and at the temple battle four living statues. When the statues are destroyed, the Great Power is bestowed upon them and they morph into the Power Rangers again. When the Rangers return to Earth, they find it under attack by Ivan's Ectomorphicon Titans, and call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans. They destroy Scorpitron, and then form the Ninja Megazord to battle Hornitor. During this time, the children of Angel Grove realize that Ivan plans to kill all of their parents. Fred leads them to the construction site where Ivan directed the adults to fall into a massive hole. When Ivan fuses with Hornitor, the Rangers form the Ninja Mega Falconzord to try and destroy him, eventually using Orion's Comet, which was passing the Earth, to destroy him. The Rangers struggle fighting Ivan, and Aisha has an idea: she hits a button next to her post, claiming that she's, "taking care of business", which causes the Megazord's knee to come into contact with Ivan's groin, causing him to let go and come into contact with the Orion's Comet, and destroying him, releasing the parents of Angle Grove from Ivan's spell. The Rangers get back to the Command Center, but Zordon has died. Tommy reminds the Rangers that with the Great Power, anything is possible. Combining their powers, the Rangers revive Zordon and restore the Command Center. The movie ends with a celebration in the Angel Grove harbor, thanking the Power Rangers for saving the world, although Bulk and Skull complain that it was themselves who saved the day. A sinister alien pirate named Divatox hatches a plan to release her fiancee Maligore from the island Muranthias on Earth. To get to the island, she needs to kidnap a wizard named Lerigot from the planet Liaria, and use his magical key. Luckily for Lerigot, he evades capture and flees to Earth, where he seeks the Power Rangers. The Rangers are practicing for a martial arts tournament. Rocky makes a wrong move and ends up throwing out his back. While visiting him at the hospital, a young friend of the Rangers named Justin discovers the Rangers' identity. Zordon summons the Rangers to protect Lerigot. Armed with Power Boxes, Tommy and Kat rescue Lerigot from the African wilderness, but they end up losing him to Divatox later on. Divatox takes the wizard to Muranthias along with other captives - Bulk, Skull, Jason, Kimberly, and Lerigot's wife Yara and child Bethel. Before taking off after Divatox, the Rangers are given new powers by Zordon and Alpha, which makes them Turbo Rangers. They are joined by Justin, who takes Rocky's place as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers sail on a ship to Muranthias, where they face the Putra Pods. Divatox arrives on the island along with her crew - Elgar, Rygog and an army of Piranhatrons - and sacrifices Jason and Kimberly to Maligore's fire. The Rangers reach the temple to find their friends turned evil by Maligore's flames. The team battle Jason, Kimberly, and the rest of Divatox's forces as Maligore arises from the fiery pit. Lerigot restores Jason and Kimberly, and the Rangers fight Maligore with their Power Weapons. The Rangers flee, and Maligore grows into a giant. The Rangers call on the Turbozords and form the Turbo Megazord, with which they destroy Maligore. The Rangers save the day just in time to win the martial arts competition, with Jason replacing Rocky, as an infuriated Divatox swears vengeance on the heroes. A young boy races to use his special green key when he attacked by an old man driving a forklift truck. The ZyuRangers try to stop him, realizing he is Gnome, the one that helped them defeat DoraCirce. Even Barza helps the man attack the boy, but the ZyuRangers catch up to him first and he reveals he is also an elf named Ryouta. He explains that Barza and Gnome were trying to stop him bringing his friend, Burai, out of him 170,000,000 years of stasis. Bandora sees Burai, the sixth warrior from the old days, as the way to defeat the ZyuRangers and helps Ryouta, bringing Burai out of stasis. Finally free, Burai transforms into DragonRanger, attacking the ZyuRangers and ejecting them from DaiZyuJin. However, he also claims to be a prince of the Yamato tribe, like Geki… Barza tells the ZyuRangers that Burai, the DragonRanger, is Geki’s older brother and explains that the Yamato royal family adopted Geki, but when his and Burai’s father was killed, Burai swore revenge on the Yamato king. Burai is now continuing that vengeance against Geki. Bandora later convinces Burai that their missions, to destroy the ZyuRangers, should make them allies and gives him the Hellfriede sword of evil. Bukkubakku delivers Burai’s message to Geki demanding a duel, but Geki refuses to fight against his own brother. The other ZyuRangers however do fight, but are defeated. DaiZyuJin appears during the battle, ordering Geki to fight and kill his brother. Geki still refuses, allowing Burai to retreat. Bandora summons her old friend, Lami the scorpion woman and wife of Griffozer, from her long hibernation. Meanwhile the ZyuRangers run into two boys who have found the dinosaur eggs that were lost during a previous battle, but Lami attacks them, allowing Griffozer to kidnap one boy. Bandora demands an exchange, the dinosaur eggs for the boy. The ZyuRangers agree, rescuing the boy, but when Geki tries to recover the dinosaur eggs, Burai attacks, allowing Bandora to take the eggs. Bandora sends a giant Griffozer into the city to destroy it, along with Tottobatto and the Golem, to draw out the ZyuRangers. The plan succeeds, and Lami takes on the Rangers. Griffozer takes a bus full of children hostage, carrying them to a cliff edge. Bandora threatens to push the bus over the edge, destroying the dinosaur eggs she stole as well. The ZyuRangers summon DaiZyuJin and save the bus as it plunges over the cliff. DaiZyuJin is then confronted with Griffozer and Lami Scorpion as an eclipse begins which starts to sap DaiZyuJin’s energy. If that wasn’t bad enough, DaiZyuJin is then attacked by a giant Burai as well, causing the Guardian Beasts to fall into the Earth, apparently destroyed… Bandora celebrates destroying DaiZyuJin, but Burai tries to kill her but is thrown to Earth where he encounters a strange girl dressed all in white who takes him to the ‘Lapseless Room’. She also gives him the ZyuSouken, saying that he only has 30 hours left to live as indicated by the green candle in the room. Burai leaves the Lapseless Room anyway and, using the ZyuSouken like a flute, he summons the Dragon Caesar from Tokyo Bay. Now with his own Guardian Beast, Burai begins to attack the city. Seeing the destruction, Geki decides to fight his brother, but without the Guardian Beasts, they are powerless to stop Burai and Dragon Caesar. Lami Scorpion and Griffozer continue to battle Dragon Caesar, just as the ZyuRangers Guardian Beasts make their return from rest period underground. The Tyrannosaurs begins to battle Dragon Caesar, as do Geki and Burai while the other ZyuRangers look on. Both Geki and the Tyrannosaurs get the upper hand in their respective battles, taking down the Dragons. DaiZyuJin appears to finish Dragon Caesar once and for all, expecting Geki to do the same with Burai. Geki relents and Burai and Dragon Caesar join the ZyuRanger team, reuniting the brothers. The now six ZyuRangers share a celebratory group henshin and roll call before DaiZyuJin shows them a new combination between Dragon Caesar, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops and SaberTiger – GouRyuuJin. Part I of the series begins with a karate tournament at Angel Grove's Youth Center. Competition in sparring has been eliminated down to two final contestants: Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, and newcomer Tommy Oliver. Tommy quickly takes a 4-2 lead, but Jason battles back to end the match in a 4-4 draw. Jason is impressed with Tommy, as are Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, and Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger. Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, also shows some interest in Tommy, a fact her best friend, Yellow Ranger Trini Kwan, is quick to pick up on. The next day at school, Tommy stands up to Bulk and Skull, the school bullies, when they harass Kimberly. She is further impressed and invites him to a study date at Ernie's Juice Bar. But Rita Repulsa, also impressed with Tommy's abilities, sends a squad of Putties to attack him while he is on his way to meet Kimberly. When he defeats them, she captures him and takes him back to her palace on the moon. There she coats his body with magical wax and casts a spell on him, brainwashing him into becoming her servant. He swears allegiance to his "empress", and she assigns him to destroy Zordon, the Command Center, and the Power Rangers. To fulfill the mission, she gives him the Dragon Power Coin, and he morphs into the Green Ranger. The Evil Green Ranger goes first to the Command Center, which he can enter since he possesses the Dragon Power Coin. He finds Alpha 5 recharging, and inserts a CD-ROM containing a computer virus, causing the droid to convulse and stumble all over the Command Center. Zordon, who was in a meditative state when Tommy entered, demands that the intruder reveal himself. Tommy does, boasting of his newly acquired power. Then, despite Zordon's offer to help him break the spell, he breaks the dimension contact with Zordon, tearing the Command Center's computers to pieces and ripping up the circuitry. In spite of the virus, Alpha manages to make contact with the other Rangers, who were cleaning Billy's car, the RADBUG. His erratic talking and the failure of the communicators and the teleporter mechanisms alerts the Rangers to the fact that there is something seriously wrong. They take the RADBUG to the Command Center, where they are shocked to find the place totalled, Alpha staggering around talking gibberish, and Zordon gone. Billy removes the CD-ROM from Alpha's system, rendering him semi-operational, and try to figure out what happened. But Alpha can tell them nothing, since the virus scrambled his memory banks. Meanwhile, Rita uses her magic wand to grow Goldar to gigantic size. After a brief battle with some Putties, the Rangers summon their Dinozords, combine them into the Megazord, and draw the Power Sword to fight Goldar. Suddenly, Goldar disappears, and the Green Ranger breaks into Megazord's control center, kicking the other Rangers out to the ground below. He then single-handedly defeats all five Rangers in combat. They return to the Command Center, stunned at the beating they took from this "guy in a green costume." Suddenly, Alpha lurches, falls forward, and shuts down; the virus is still in his system. Jason grimly warns the others that they have only been through round one of what will be a major battle. They end the episode watching the Viewing Globe as Green Ranger vows their downfall. Part II begins in the Command Center, as the Rangers debate their options on how to deal with the Green Ranger. Billy and Trini finish repairing Alpha, eradicating the virus from his circuits. While the Blue and Yellow Rangers set to work repairing the computers, the others return to town. Tommy returns to the earth with orders from Rita to stay put until she calls for him again. After she leaves, he encounters Bulk and Skull, who want revenge for the way he humiliated them earlier. They demand an apology from him. Tommy's eyes, glowing an evil green, shoot sparks at Bulk and Skull's feet, scaring them silly and causing them to jump into a dumpster for cover. After Tommy leaves, they both agree that Tommy needs his eyes checked, wondering what is going on with him. Jason, his pride hurt from his encounter with the Green Ranger, is taking out his frustration on a punching bag at the Youth Center. Slowly it dawns on both him and Zack that it must have been the Green Ranger who wrecked the Command Center. Meanwhile, Kimberly, who goes to ask Tommy why he never showed for the study date, notices a change in Tommy's personality. He rudely tells her he doesn't need her to worry about him and that she is not the center of his universe. Kimberly is offended and brokenhearted, and she expresses her feelings to Zack. Zack tells her to forget about Tommy for the time being, since they have "bigger problems to worry about". Back on the moon, at Goldar's suggestion Rita decides to put Tommy through one final test: if he can defeat another band of Putties using only his natural karate skills, he will be given the Sword of Darkness, a legendary weapon which Rita's forces used against Zordon's Rangers millennia ago. Rita wants to give him this weapon because, as Finster explains, it will allow Rita to maintain control of Tommy forever, provided the Sword is not destroyed. The only one who knows of its power is Zordon, and he is not around to tell the other Rangers to destroy it. Rita and her minions go down to earth together to watch Tommy battle the Putties. Tommy soundly defeats them, exceeding Rita and Goldar's expectations, and is rewarded with the Sword. Later, Jason meets Tommy and tells him that a workout session between the two of them will have to wait due to an "emergency". Tommy says he understands, and Jason turns to leave. Then Tommy zaps Jason with his Power Coin and sends him to Rita's Dark Dimension. There the Red Ranger encounters Goldar, who has stolen his morpher. Jason finds himself in a desperate struggle to regain his morpher and stay alive. Zack and Kimberly decide to go back to the Command Center in the RADBUG and rejoin Billy and Trini, who have by now repaired the computers and restored them to partial power. Attempts to regain contact with Zordon fail. The Rangers become highly concerned about Jason's disappearance. Jason continues his struggle to get his morpher back from Goldar, who beats him around with sadistic pleasure. The Green Ranger reappears and taunts the Rangers. In Jason's absence, Zack decides that they will go into battle to try to learn his indentity. But with Jason gone and the Green Ranger armed with the Sword of Darkness, he dispatches them even more easily than before. However, they call on the Megazord and force him to retreat. Rita is highly annoyed by this setback until Squatt and Baboo remind her that Jason is still their prisoner. The episode ends with Jason at the mercy of Goldar, who has received orders from Rita to finish him. While the Power Rangers attempt to find Jason and renew contact with Zordon, Jason continues his desperate confrontation with Goldar, trying to hide in the Dark Dimension's mist. Kimberly continues her search for Jason at Ernie's Juice Bar. When Bulk and Skull offer to help, demanding a kiss as payment, quick-thinking Kimberly tricks Skull into kissing Bulk! Leaving the dimwitted duo to argue with each other, Kimberly resumes her search and encounters Tommy. She tries to ask Tommy about Jason, but he replies that Jason didn't show up for a practice session they had scheduled, taunts her for being a worry-wart, and walks off. She and Zack go to ask Tommy about Jason again; but Rita, realizing that they might suspect him of being the Green Ranger, sends a squad of Putties to attack. This gives Tommy time to slip away. Zack and Kimberly wonder why the Putties didn't attack him, but suspect nothing. The Green Ranger, his secret out of danger, gains Rita's permission to take Goldar's place in the Dark Dimension and kill Jason. Goldar leaves, jealous of being deprived of the honor. Words are exchanged between the Red and Green Rangers. The fight begins anew. Jason grabs his morpher, but before he can use it, the Green Ranger pins him to the ground and takes a moment to gloat over his victory. But just before he can strike the final blow with the Sword of Darkness, Billy, who has repaired the communicators and teleportation devices, finally isolates Jason's whereabouts and teleports him back to the Command Center. Goldar, furious, harshly reprimands the Green Ranger, who begs for another chance. Goldar replies that he'll have to check with Rita and leaves the Green Ranger in the Dark Dimension for the time being. The Green Ranger undergoes further practice with his karate skills in preparation for another battle with the Power Rangers. When he does ask Rita for another chance, Rita tells him to be patient because the time is not right. The reunited Rangers discuss Jason's experience, compare notes, and realize that Tommy isn't being honest with them, but they still don't draw any connection between Tommy and the Green Ranger. And they are no closer to finding Zordon. Meanwhile, Scorpina, one of Rita's most dangerous minions, rejoins Rita after 10,000 years, and she is sent to attack Angel Grove. The Rangers do battle with her, further taxing themselves until she is recalled. While the Rangers recover in the Command Center, Alpha 5 finally finds a way to track down Zordon. He is beginning to renew contact when Rita sends a giganticized Goldar to attack the city, intending to force the Rangers to summon the Megazord, all the while cooking up a spell to cause a solar eclipse and drain the Megazord, energized by solar power, of it's energy. The Rangers end the episode watching desperately on the Viewing Globe as Goldar destroys several buildings in downtown Angel Grove. Realizing that they have no choice but to fight yet again, the Rangers draw their morphers. However, when they try to morph, sparks fly and the Command Center blacks out. Apparently, focusing the energy on finding Zordon drained power from the Morphing Grid, and nothing (morphers, Zords, communicators, and most of the lights in the Command Center) works. Goldar manages to tear a section of Angel Grove apart before Billy reconfigures the Command Center and restores power. The Rangers morph and go to fight Goldar. After a short exchange with Scorpina, some Putties, and the giant Goldar, the Rangers have a brief confrontation with Rita. She sends Goldar to the beach, carrying a bus with Bulk and Skull, who were trying to flee the city, in one hand. The Rangers teleport after him, trying to save the troublesome duo. After a few tense moments of watching Putties pushing the bus toward a cliff, the Rangers call on their Zords, and the Megazord catches the bus just before it falls, depositing an overjoyed Bulk and Skull back on the cliff. Meanwhile, Rita again sends Tommy, who has been practicing swordplay in the Dark Dimension, to the Command Center, this time to get rid of Zordon for good. He pulls the plug on Alpha, exchanges words with a partially restored Zordon, and then presses a few buttons to undo all of Alpha's work in bringing him back. He is just about to leave when, much to his surprise, Alpha reactivates. Having accessed his "backup power generators", the quick-thinking robot traps him in a force field. Unfortunately, all the progress made in finding Zordon is lost, to the dismay of Alpha and the glee of the Green Ranger. Alpha indignantly sets into motion a program to learn Green Ranger's indentity. The Megazord, which is dealing a heavy beating to Goldar, suddenly finds itself fighting Scorpina as well, who has also been enlarged and now sports a hideous appearance. Furthermore, Rita's solar eclipse begins and drains the Megazord of its power, so that it is overwhelmed by the dual attack and knocked to the ground. Jason calls for the Power Sword to give the Megazord a power boost. It works, and the Megazord is immediately back on its feet when it grabs the sword, going on the offensive again. Rita, determined not to lose the fight, uses a spell to free Green Ranger from the Command Center force field (to Alpha's consternation), grows him to giant size, and sends him into battle as well. The Megazord is surrounded by Goldar, Scorpina, and the Green Ranger, and doesn't have enough power to finish the battle. Scorpina further weakens Megazord by electrocuting it with her stinging tail, while Goldar and the Green Ranger combine their swords to deal Megazord a crippling shockwave The Rangers are thrown out from the exploding Megazord, demorph involuntarily, and watch helplessly in shock as the defeated Zords fall into a crevice in the earth and are consumed by lava. Back in the Command Center, all the Rangers except Jason are considering surrender, with Jason and Alpha 5 desperately trying to persuade them otherwise. But with the Zords totalled and the chances of finding Zordon under ten percent, there isn't much hope. However, Alpha does have some good news; while Green Ranger was trapped in the force field, the computer learned his identity. The episode ends with the Rangers looking into the Viewing Globe and reacting in utter disbelief upon discovering that their nemesis is, in fact, Tommy. Upon discovering that Tommy is the Green Ranger, the Power Rangers are at first in shock and denial. But once they face the facts, they split up to find him, on a quest to save him from Rita's power. Kimberly goes to the Youth Center and finds Ernie, Bulk and Skull watching the news reports of the last battle. Bulk and Skull are making ridiculous claims about being the ones who scared Goldar away; to this Kimberly responds, "Dream on!" Then she asks Ernie if Tommy is around, and he directs her to the weight machines where Tommy is working out. She tells him that she knows his Green Ranger identity. She is left speechless when he glares at her with eyes glowing green, addresses her as the Pink Ranger, and threatens to destroy her and the other Rangers and bring the world under Rita's rule. Meanwhile, toasting her victory over the Megazord in her palace on the moon, Rita decides to complete the destruction of the Power Rangers by reviving the Dragonzord, dormant for 10,000 years. She gives Tommy the Dragon Dagger, and he assumes control of this new Zord and wreaks havoc on downtown Angel Grove. The Rangers are discussing Kimberly's encounter with Tommy when Trini frantically bursts in and tells them about this new assault on their city. The Rangers morph into action, but without their Zords, they can do nothing to stop the Dragonzord. As the Rangers fight a losing battle with Tommy, desperately trying to convince him that he doesn't know what he's doing, Alpha finally succeeds in his search for Zordon. When Zordon returns to the Command Center, he and Alpha revive the damaged Dinozords from their lava prison and return them to the Rangers. Zordon also tells Jason that he must destroy the Sword of Darkness to break Rita's grip on Tommy's mind. Rita, upon seeing the Zords resurrected, gets one of her famous headaches. A one-on-one duel ensues between Tommy, controlling the Dragonzord, and Jason in the Tyrannosaurus. When the Dragonzord is beaten down, the Rangers call on the Megazord to finish it off. Megazord succeeds and hurls the Dragonzord into the side a mountain. Once the Dragonzord is disabled, Jason, who has received orders from Zordon to destroy the Sword of Darkness to break the spell, leaps from the Megazord to fight Tommy in person. The Red and Green Rangers battle back and forth in an evenly matched duel. Green Ranger activates his golden chest armor, the Dragon Shield, to ward off Jason's attacks. Just when it appears Green Ranger will win, Jason finally throws his Power Sword at Tommy, knocking the Dragon Dagger and Sword of Darkness out of his hands. Green Ranger, unprepared for this blow, is thrown on his back. Jason draws his blade blaster, says, "It's all over, Tommy!", and shoots and destroys the Sword of Darkness. Rita's spell is broken, and Tommy involuntarily demorphs. When Tommy revives, he is remorseful over what he has done. But Jason and the other Rangers are quick to forgive him, taking into account that he was under an evil spell, and Jason invites him to join the team as the sixth and final Ranger. Tommy is reluctant at first, but the others convince him that he belongs with them and can use his powers against Rita. At that, Tommy agrees to join the team. From the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha watch what Zordon calls the fulfillment of a historic prophecy, that the Sixth Ranger would fight for justice rather than evil. Rita and her minions, meanwhile, are enraged that they lost the battle when everything was going so well for them, and Goldar promises vengeance. Meanwhile, Zordon summons the six Rangers back to the Command Center. He praises Alpha for displaying leadership in his absence, and commends the five main Rangers for their refusal to give up when the odds were against them. He then confirms Tommy as the Green Ranger, and Tommy promises to obey the Rangers' three main rules. He also tells them that Dragonzord can go into Battle-Mode by combining with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords. Finally, Billy presents Tommy with his own wrist-communicator, Jason and Tommy shake hands in friendship, and the six Rangers huddle up for a Power Ranger high-five. In the Youth Center, Kimberly is trying to write a song. Kimberly asks Zack if he can help her with the lyrics. This gives Lord Zedd the idea to create Guitardo. The following day, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini are in the park having a picnic. Richie drives by on his bike. Trini invites him to join them, but Richie can't as he is helping his mom unpack. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are working on their newest idea to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Skull is dressed like a princess and Bulk a dragon. Bulk & Skull hope to lure the Rangers by pretending the "princess" is being attacked by a "dragon". Skull protests about being the bait and Bulk talks him into by declaring he would make better bait than Skull. Bulk & Skull put their plan into action and Bulk starts chasing Skull around. Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy hear screaming and race off to investigate. Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, and Billy discovered the screaming is coming from Bulk & Skull. Bulk & Skull tell them to leave and Trini tells them they shouldn't cry wolf. Bulk & Skull think Trini's confused, as there are no wolves in Angel Grove. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini leave. Bulk & Skull continued with their plan, until Skull becomes tired and wants to rest. Bulk tries to take off his helmet, but he can't. Guitardo appears and chases Bulk & Skull. Meanwhile, the alarm has gone off in the command center. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to contact Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, and Jason. Zordon tells them there is a monster in the park, but they must teleport to the command center first. Zordon has Alpha 5 check out Tommy's powers, while the rest are fill in on the monster's ability to hypnotize people. Kimberly is outraged that Guitardo is using her guitar. Alpha 5 tells Tommy that he doesn't have much of his powers left. Zordon tells Tommy he has to stay behind. Kimberly protests, asking if there isn't a way they can power up Tommy like before. Unfortunately, this is no longer an option. Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy are all concerned for Tommy. They power up and head into the park where they confront Guitardo. Before the Rangers can even battle Guitardo, Guitardo starts playing his music. Guitardo soon has Black Ranger floating up in the air and under his control. Guitardo quickly sends Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger floating as well. Pink Ranger does her best to resist Guitardo hypnotic guitar playing. In the command center, Tommy watches the viewing globe. Tommy insists on going to help his friends and Zordon lets him. Green Ranger arrives to help Pink Ranger. Green Ranger battles Guitardo and Guitardo leaves, telling them to find him on the fair grounds. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger contact Zordon, who tells them the only to help their friends is to destroy Guitardo. Green Ranger had Pink Ranger guard the rest of the Rangers, while Green Ranger goes to the fair grounds. Pink Ranger contacts Alpha 5 and tells him to keep an eye on the rest of the Rangers, she is going to help Green Ranger. Green Ranger arrives at the fair grounds and soon battles Guitardo. Guitardo tries to take control of Green Ranger. Green Ranger discovers by playing his flute, he can stay in control. Pink Ranger arrives to help Green Ranger. Pink Ranger tells Green Ranger they have to fight music with music, which Green Ranger had already figured out. Pink Ranger plays a harp and then using Green Ranger's dagger, destroy Guitardo. The rest of the Rangers land on the ground and they are okay. Green Ranger tells Pink Ranger that she has saved them all. Later, a rain storm hits Angel Grove, and Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, and Jason bring the picnic indoors to the Youth Center. Bulk & Skull stumble in, Bulk is still having problems removing his helmet and asks for help. Trini tells them they will help them, if they promise not to cry wolf anymore. Bulk & Skull cross their fingers behind their backs and promise. Billy gets up, and turning counter clockwise, manages to remove the helmet. Bulk plans the whole idea on Skull, while Skull tells Bulk he never gets to plan anything. Bulk & Skull walk out. Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Jason all laugh. Zack comments if only Bulk & Skull knew. Tommy tells them he is going to miss this. Kimberly tells Tommy she has written a song. Kimberly plays her guitar and starts to sing, with Zack joining in. After the song, Tommy tells them he doesn't know what to say. Kimberly tells Tommy that he doesn't have to say anything. They all put their hands within a circle and make the promise, forever.